


[马诺俊]No more lemonade Page1（诺俊）

by Nnnnnna



Category: NCT Dream
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-01
Updated: 2019-05-01
Packaged: 2020-02-15 16:24:14
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 412
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18673264
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nnnnnna/pseuds/Nnnnnna
Summary: *紫藤花花语：1.为情而生，为爱而亡。2.醉人的恋情，依依的思念。3.对你执着，最幸福的时刻！4.沉迷的爱。结语：其实最后并没有说仁俊还对马克念念不忘，只是会可惜，会怀念以前的那段时光，也会对好友的牺牲感到难过。也可以说他还有点喜欢马克，从他决定和帝努在一起那一刻起，两人就注定不能在一起。但仁俊肯定是爱帝努的，不然他不会选择和帝努在一起，但有多爱，谁都无从得知，毕竟爱无法衡量。可能对诺俊来说是不那么完美的he吧。不喜欢的话就拉黑我吧，请不要骂我！!





	[马诺俊]No more lemonade Page1（诺俊）

“仁俊啊，出来吃饭了。”李帝努把早餐放在桌上，见没人回应，又喊了一声。“仁俊！”“来啦来啦。”黄仁俊急吼吼地从浴室跑出来，挺着肚子的身体有些笨重，刹不住车一下栽到李帝努怀里。

“小心一点！”李帝努不满地敲敲他的脑袋，黄仁俊“嘿嘿”地一笑，凑上去亲李帝努的嘴唇。两人接了一个绵长的吻，才坐下来吃早餐。

半年前，得知黄仁俊怀孕的李帝努从战线上退了下来，现在在首都星的军部上班。黄仁俊也从高级向导退任为向导指导，帮一些刚分化的小孩渡过不适期。

“叮”李帝努通讯器收到新消息，他怕军部发来重要信息连忙点开，看完后却滞在原处。“怎么了？”黄仁俊看出他的异常，投去疑问的目光。

“李马克……”李帝努抿了抿嘴，望了黄仁俊好久。“牺牲了。”

刚举起杯子的手僵住了，黄仁俊努力地控制着不让它抖。

“哦。”

他好不容易才将杯子送到嘴边，将一杯牛奶全部喝进肚中，良久才找回自己的声音。

“我今天有点不舒服，可以替我请个假吗？”

没等李帝努回应，他便径直走回房间。

窗外阳光明媚，正是一片春光大好时，黄仁俊从床底下翻出一个相框，里面是和李马克刚入学时拍的第一张照片。

他望着窗外的紫藤花*，不知不觉已满脸是泪。

END

**Author's Note:**

> *紫藤花花语：1.为情而生，为爱而亡。2.醉人的恋情，依依的思念。3.对你执着，最幸福的时刻！4.沉迷的爱。
> 
> 结语：其实最后并没有说仁俊还对马克念念不忘，只是会可惜，会怀念以前的那段时光，也会对好友的牺牲感到难过。也可以说他还有点喜欢马克，从他决定和帝努在一起那一刻起，两人就注定不能在一起。但仁俊肯定是爱帝努的，不然他不会选择和帝努在一起，但有多爱，谁都无从得知，毕竟爱无法衡量。
> 
> 可能对诺俊来说是不那么完美的he吧。
> 
> 不喜欢的话就拉黑我吧，请不要骂我！!


End file.
